kau tau
by mamausy
Summary: Naruto yang mengganggu Sasuke dengan pertanyaan konyolnya. "Sasuke bagaimana jika hati punya mulut?" NARUSASU, AU


_**Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto**_

_**NARUSASU! Shonen ai! BL! Don't like don't read! Just for fun!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**A Moment**_

Waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang paling dinantikan oleh seluruh siswa siswi Konoha High School, tak terkecuali dua pemuda berbeda karakter, Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi ada yang aneh di waktu istirahat kali ini. Naruto bocah berisik, siswa kelas XI Bisnis, yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan makan ramen atau bermain basket, kini justru harus terdampar di perpustakaan. Bukan karena ingin mengerjakan tugas apa lagi belajar, masalahnya hanya karena ia lupa tak membawa uang saku sehingga naruto tak bisa membeli ramen, dan otomatis dia tak punya tenaga untuk bermain basket.

Merasa bosan dengan aktivitasnya yang hanya membolak-balik buku pengantar bisnis tanpa ia pahami sedikitpun, Naruto beinisiatif mengajak ngobrol atau mengganggu siswa yang ada duduk disampingnya, tak lain dan tak bukan sahabatnya Sasuke.

"Hei Teme, menurutmu jika hati menpunyai mulut apa yang ia katakan?" Tak tau dari mana asalnya Naruto menanyakan pertayaan konyol tersebut.

"ck… kau berkata apa dobe, mana ada hati punya mulut?" Sasuke yang merasa terganggu acara membaca buku sejarah Konoho mejadi sedikit kesal dengan sang sahabat.

"Sudahlah jawab saja!"

"Mungkin dia akan mengatakan semua yang dia rasakan." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"hemm benar teme. Lalu bagaimana kalau hati itu punya sepasang kaki?" pertanyaan konyol itu berlanjut.

"ck… ck… apa lagi ini, kalau hati punya kaki dia sudah lari dari banyak masalah." Sasuke heran apa kini kedobean Naruto telah bertambah.

"kau benar lagi teme. Baiklah ini yang terakhir, bagaimana kalau hati punya hati?"

Sasuke semakin bingung dengan pembicaraan sang sahabat atau rivalnya ini, menurutnya ini hanya pertanyaan bodoh yang sering sahabatnya lakukan yag anehnya akan selalu ia tanggapi.

"Kenapa diam teme? Kau tidak tau jawabannya." Naruto tersenyum misterius melihat sahabatnya tak bisa menjawab.

"Bukan begitu dobe. Aku hanya berpikir apa kau tak punya pekerjaan lain, selain menggangguku dengan pertanyaan konyolmu itu?"

"apa kau sedang sibuk tuan teme? Kulihat kau hanya membolak-balik buku sejarah tanpa ada niatan untuk membaca." Jawab Naruto tak mau kalah.

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa konsentrasi membaca kalau kau ada di sini, dobe?" kesal Sasuke.

"baiklah-baiklah aku menyerah. Tapi jawab pertanyaanku dulu teme!" Bukan hanya Sasuke ternyata yang sebal sang sahabatpun mulai merasa sebal. Naruto tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dirinya berteman dengan orang menyebalkan ini.

Semua siswa sisiwi Konoha High School tau bahwa persahabatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto adalah persahabatan paling aneh sejagat raya. Mengapa aneh? Lihat saja dari fisik saja berbeda, Naruto dengan kulit tan, mata saphire dan rambut kuning nyentriknya, sedangkan Sasuke dengan kulit putih susu, mata onyx, dan surai raven emonya. Belum lagi dengan sifat naruto yang seperti musim panas yang membawa keceriaan, sedangkan Sasuke seperti malam yang membawa kesunyian. Secara logika mana mungkin perbedaan tersebut membuat mereka bersahabat hingga lima tahun. Yah tanyakan saja pada takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. yang jelas siswa sisiwi KHS sudah paham betul dengan sifat sepasang sahabat ini, Naruto yang selalu memancing emosi Sasuke, Sasuke yang tetap cuek tapi tak segan-segan memukul Naruto bila dia sudah terlalu emosi. Dan seberapa seringnyapun mereka bertengkar, mereka tetap sulit untuk dipisahkan, dimana ada Naruto disitu ada Sasuke. Ck ck ck dunia ini memang aneh.

"aku tidak tau dobe. Terserah kau saja." Jawab Sasuke cuek, sudah letih melayani pertanyaan sahabat dobenya ini, lebih baik ia melanjutkan membaca, bukan.

"baiklah kalau kau tidak tau teme, akan aku beri tau jawabannya." Senyum Naruto, merasa puas sahabatnya ini tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan konyol miliknya.

"kau tau teme jika hati punya hati maka hati itu pasti akan sangat hati-hati." Jawab naruto santai.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban yang lebih konyol dari pertanyaan sebelumya semakin percaya bahwa kedobean sahabatnya ini bertambah.

"ku sarankan kau memeriksakan otakmu ke rumah sakit dobe."sindir Sasuke.

"aku belum selesai teme. Kalau hati punya hati berarti itu kau."

"dobe!" sebal Sasuke semakin tak paham dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya ini.

"aku benar teme. Dengar kalau hati punya hati maka hati itu pasti akan sangat hati-hati sama seperti kau teme yang selalu hati-hati dengan hatimu."

"apa maksudmu dobe?"

"apa kau tak sadar juga teme, kau selalu menjaga hatimu dari orang lain. Kau selalu berhati-hati agar perasaanmu tak mudah dibaca orang lain, kau selalu berhati-hati dengan perasaanmu agar tak ada orang lain yang mampu mendekati hatimu, dan kau selalu berhati-hati agar kau tak mudah tersakiti. Aku benarkan?" jawab Naruto emosi.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto, semua yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar. Ia yang selalu berusaha berhati-hati menutupi seluruh perasaan kesedihan dalam dirinya. Sasuke hanya tak igin orang lain tau kesedihan yang dia rasakan, dia tak ingin dikasihani. Tak pernah sedikitpun ia biarkan seseorang mendekati hatinya, membaca seluruh perasaannya, karena baginya hatinya terlalu berharga untuk disakiti kembali. Sudah cukup hatinya bersedih merasakan getirya ketidakpedulian orang tua dan kakaknya, orang-orang yang menganggap dirinya keluarga akan tetapi pergi meninggalkannya.

Sejak awal pertanyaan yang Naruto berikan bukan hanya sekedar pertanyaan konyol semata, ia hanya bingung sampai kapan sahabatnya ini akan terus menutup dirinya dari orang-orang. Ia hanya ingin membuat Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia terlalu berhati-hati dengan perasaannya.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau kubiarkan berteman denganku dobe?" Sasuke tak tau untuk siapa pertanyaan ini sebenarnya untuk Naruto atau dirinya, karena bagaimanapun ia juga tak mengerti mengapa Naruto, orang yang sejatinya bertolak belakang dengan dirinya, ia biarkan dekat dirinya, menjadi teman, sahabat, dan rivalnya. Menjadi satu-satunya yang ia biarkan untuk mendekati hatinya.

" heemmm kau benar teme aku juga tak mengerti. Mungkin karena aku terlalu menawan." narsis Naruto.

PLETAk!

Jitakan indah diberikan Sasuke ke kepala prirang Naruto.

Naruto mengelus-elus kepalnya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Sasuke.

Teng! teng!

Bel masuk pelajaranpun mengakhiri pembicaraan diantara mereka, Sasuke bersiap-siap kembali ke kelasnya, XI IPA. Belum selangkah Sasuke meninggalkan tempat duduk, tanggannya sudah ditarik terlebih dahulu oleh Naruto.

CHUP

Dan kedua bibir sahabat itu saling bertemu. Hanya sekedar kecupan lembut tanpa nafsu dan paksaan hanya emosi untuk menyampaikan suatu perasaan.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam menerima perlakuan Naruto, ia tak tau apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya ini, yang ia tau jantung miliknya dan Naruto berdebar sangat kuat. Dan bohong bila sang Uchiha tak menyukai ciuman ini.

Tak lama kedua bibir tersebut terpisah, menyisakan sedikit rona merah di pipi Sasuke dan Naruto. Dipeluknya erat pemuda bersurai raven didepannya, perlahan ia bisikan…

**"****Sasuke kau tahu, aku tak butuh kekuatan yang besar untuk mendapatkan hatimu dan aku tak butuh otak jeniusmu untuk tau perasaanmu. Karena aku tau, akulah satu-satunya orang yang ada di hatimu. **_**I Love you teme."**_


End file.
